The King, their Lord
by BloodFilledPages
Summary: Entering a new world is hard, but entering a forgotten past could lead to complications. When memories unfold one begins to question the truth they had always believed in. Malik Ishtar finds himself upon a throne built on bones.
1. Look who's back

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh

*Sigh* another story I probably wont finish.

* * *

><p><em>Whistling, the wind blew hard through the sands, raging against the wards surrounding the area. It looked out of place, surrounded by nothing but sand, even odder it remained untouched by the harsh weathering conditions. A circular city of stone, silver and gold, stood proud and tall, unaffected by the sandstorms of Egypt. At the centre of the city sat a large palace, a grand structure of gold standing seven stories high. The Palace of Thoth, the Egyptian wizarding school, remained to be one of the wizarding world's most extravagant schools, even beating Beauxbatons in grandness. The area surrounding the palace is the famous shopping district Dedun Alley, the outer rings of the city is where most of the people reside, though some chose to live closer to work. Wizards and witches could come and go as they please, however to enter the school one must be permitted in with a visitor pass or be either a teacher or a student.<em>

_One such student sat surrounded by his group of followers, bored and listless, staring down at the courtyard from the fourth story window. Not caring at all for the lecture the Professor is giving, after all there isn't much left for them to teach him that he didn't already know. He had long outgrown the school, for as great as the curriculum is, there were better things he could be doing. Like expanding his little **group **for instance._

_"Mr Ishtar, I would like it if perhaps our resident genius would kindly pay attention when one is talking to him." The Transfiguration Professor glared at him with her pointy gaze. She had always reminded him of an angry baboon._

_"I do apologize Professor Mallory." His smile, laced with poison, matched his piercing eyes. "Would you like to repeat yourself? I hadn't been listening." _

_Professor Mallory narrowed her eyes. "One would think that our resident genius believes himself above the rest of us common folk, a child who thinks himself above his elders just because he skipped a couple of grades. The outside world is a dangerous place to be, with that attitude, and you wont last long if you continue to belittle your betters."_

_Around him his followers bristled in rage, how dare she talk down to their Lord, for no matter how young their Lord is, he will always be greater than these fools they call teachers. Malik Ishtar calmly waved away their anger, turning his now amused eyes towards their teacher. "I do believe it was more than a 'couple of grades' that I skipped, I'm thirteen years old and I'm in my final year, and Professor?" He leaned in more closely. "It is you that may need to watch out, it is after all a dangerous world out there for one with such an attitude." His followers now leered at her as if his words were a death sentence they'd been given permission to execute._

_She sputtered in rage. "Is that a threat, are you threatening me?"_

_"No Professor, I'm merely giving you a friendly warning. Now what was it that you'd wanted?"_

_She glared and spoke with a tight voice. "Transfigure the water in your cup into a different element."_

_He twirled his wand, smiling at her with malice, then with a flick he wordlessly transfigured the water into roaring flames. The ball of fire levitated above the cup and through the flames his demonic lavender eyes watched her cruelly._

* * *

><p>He blinked sleep from his eyes, yawning against the rays of sunlight filtering in through the curtains. Morning in Domino city arrived with boisterous noises and honking horns, at times like these he missed the silence the dessert could give. He vaguely recalled a dream about a city in a dessert, of a grand palace and of witches and wizards. He tried to recall the dream in its entirety but came away feeling as if there was something important he'd forgotten, it blurred in and out of reality, as if something is blocking his vision. He let it go before he developed a headache, but that nagging feeling wouldn't leave and it kept pestering him all morning.<p>

His sister Ishizu and his brother Rishid had left early for the museum, leaving him alone to his own devices. All alone with nothing to do, not a good thing for someone like him. He supposed he could contact Yugi and his little groupies and tell them he's back, but its only been a month since battle city and he felt too awkward and intrusive to meet up with them. Then again he'd already been here for a week, after Ishizu decided to move to Domino city he had kept mostly to their apartment, so he should probably man up and visit them, he couldn't stay indoors everyday.

Still, he found it odd the way his sister acted when they lived in Egypt. She'd been really nervous in public and wouldn't allow him anywhere alone, he could understand the reasoning behind that, he had tried to take over the world after all. However the moment they moved to Japan he'd been left mostly to himself, they were busy at the museum which was understandable but that didn't explain why they didn't force him to come with them like they would have done in Egypt.

Perhaps he was thinking about it too much, that was probably it, all he really needs is a walk.

Walking among the throngs of people he couldn't help but feel that he was perhaps a little too hasty to leave the apartment, walking down the busy streets of a city while everyone is out for lunch is not one of his better ideas. He hadn't taken into account the crowds of people and the many cars on the street, after all the last time he'd been here the roads were closed for the tournament and the crowds were thinner to make way for the numerous battles that had taken place all over the city. Sighing he turned into an alley to escape the crowds, which he probably should have done from the start.

The alleys gave him a nostalgic feeling, all he needed is a motorbike and a run in with an albino thief and he'd be all set.

"Oi Malik is that you?"

Never mind, all he needed now is a motorbike, turning around he saw Bakura leaning against a wall. "Hey Bakura, still hanging around back alleys I see."

"Hah!" He pushed off the walls and moved to stand in front of Malik. "Not like you're any better, I don't see you walking amongst the people." He then rose an expectant eyebrow. "How long were you planning on hiding in that apartment of yours anyway?"

Lavender eyes narrowed into slits. "I was not hiding." He took a step forwards. "And how come you're not surprised to see me?"

Smirking, Bakura threw his arm around Malik's shoulder. "Please, give me more credit than that, I knew the moment you were back in the country. I'd know if my partner in crime were in the same city as I."

Malik shrugged away the arm. "We're not partners, I'm not like that any more."

"Yeah right, then why do you still have the Rod when I know you'd given it back to your sister?"

Malik tried to look innocent but in the face of Bakura's grin he just couldn't hold it, he let a malicious smile spread across his face. "Ok you have me, I took it from the tomb and replaced it with a decoy she still has no idea, I'm really taking advantage of the fact she no longer has the necklace."

"So do you still have your little gang or did you disband."

Malik's eye twitched. "It wasn't little, it was a large criminal organisation."

"Sure it was."

He gritted his teeth. "And yes I did have it disbanded." They both started to walk towards the busy streets of the city, intent on finding something to do.

"You know its good that you're here, I've been incredibly bored with no one but those idiots to hang out with. Now that I've got my own body I seriously don't want to hang around Yugi and that arrogant Pharaoh plus their friends are seriously starting to get on my nerves."

"How did you end up getting a body anyway? I know how the Pharaoh got his but I'd thought you wouldn't have received the right to have one."

"Ah you break my heart with your lack of faith in me."

Malik playfully shoved him in the shoulder. "Shove off, no really how did you get it?"

"I stole the right to have one, how else did you think I got it?"

Rolling his eyes he punched the thief in the shoulder. Two bored thieves casually walking down the side walk, looking for something to do, this is never a good thing.

* * *

><p>They strolled into the cafe, laughing their heads off, explosions were always fun. They immediately spotted the star shaped hair-does at the back.<p>

"Hey guys missed me?" He looked down at their seated forms with a frankly evil grin.

They looked up at him with varied expressions, most looked nervous but the Pharaoh looked horror struck, the only one that didn't have a negative reaction is Yugi. "Malik! You're back, how long have you been in Japan?"

"I've been here a week or so. What's wrong with him?" He pointed towards Atem. He and Bakura snickered at his expression.

"Oh Ra! This cant be happening. We're all doomed, no doubt you have a plan for world domination in the works, you're probably in on it too aren't you?." He pointed at Bakura.

"Atem! That's not nice!"

"Yugi, they're not nice!"

They all watched Atem and Yugi argue with each other, while they were all distracted Bakura casually leant in and spoke quietly to Malik. "Do you actually have a plan for world domination?"

Malik turned his head slightly to give Bakura a mischievous grin. "I may have a few, old habits die hard after all." They shared a rather evil looking glance before joining the group at the table.

* * *

><p>The letters had been sent out to their respective recipients, and if a favourable response is given Hogwarts will be receiving five new students. Hopefully he wouldn't be risking too much by agreeing to take these students, they had been involved in odd incidents but they couldn't be left uneducated about their magic. The Japanese Ministry of Magic has had some problems, so not all magical children had been uncovered during the routine sweeps. However these children were involved in something unknown and the Japanese Minister of magic thought Albus Dumbledore to be more qualified to deal with this problem, so they'll attend Hogwarts instead of the school in Japan.<p>

They'll be too old to be in first year, he'll just have to put them with their year group and have them take remedial classes to help them catch up. They will also have to stay at twelve Grimmauld place, this way they could receive help from Ms Granger. This would also get rid of the problem concerning their school supplies.

He looked down at the list of their names, one in particular stood out, Malik Ishtar. It's a name he's pretty sure he's heard somewhere before, it could be nothing, but he had this nagging feeling something is amiss.

* * *

><p>Lavender eyes stared at the owl sitting on his bed, then switched his gaze to the letter clutched in his hand. "What the hell? Who uses an owl to send letters." He wondered whether this was some kind of prank sent by the Pharaoh or Bakura.<p>

_Malik Ishtar  
>3rd bedroom<br>__Apartment 14  
>Domino City <em>

* * *

><p>Yay another story that will most likely stay unfinished.<p> 


	2. The Bumblebee enters

**Disclaimer: **Once again, none belong to me blah blah blah

Wow another chapter, amazing!  
>Sorry for the slow update I got a little bored with the begining so if this chapter seems to be rushed a bit its because it is, the chapters after this will hopefully be longer and better written.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The graduation ceremony had been a dull experience, he's rather grateful he'd only have to go through it once. His group of 'friends', who were several years older than him, spent most of the ceremony dicking around. They were fortunate enough to be spared the responsibility to speak to an audience of blithering idiots, an audience that did not deserved to be graced with his voice. His influence had already spread throughout Egypt, and from there the rest of Africa aswell, he had spent years building up his base. It was a wonder he'd managed to juggle school work and create such a following, while still hiding it all from his sister. He frowned, his sister was not a topic he enjoyed. She knew now of caurse, about his empire and his <strong>hobbies<strong>, needless to say she was not pleased. She had called him sadistic and evil, though she remains in denial believing his 'evilness' is due to too much tampering with the dark arts. However it saddened him that Rishid agreed with her, deciding to side with his sister Ishizu, of all people. _

_"My Lord, I do not wish to presume too much by asking this, but what are we doing here?" They had gone to England at the request of one of their Lord's contacts, their Lord had been most interested in what he had to say, and as soon as the graduation ceremony had ended they had left for Brittain. He was curious about their Lords intentions, normally Lord Malik would have more people acompany him, however this time he only had his trusted lieutenants by his side._

_Malik turned his gaze on his second in command, lavender eyes sharp. "As you very well know, Leyander, I have influence in several countries, one of my contacts here have found something I am very much interested in." They moved fluidly through the path of Knockturn alley. "As for why the two of you are here, I have important tasks I need both of you to carry out." _

_Valenair, who had been silent beside Leyander, puffed up in pride. "Anything for you my Lord."_

_Malik gave a chilling smile. "Listen closely, for this is very important and it will displease me if you fail in this endeaver." He had of caurse their undivided attention._

* * *

><p>After reading a letter signed by someone named Albus Dumbledore and what appeared to be a school invite with a list of supplies needed, Malik came to the conclusion that someone either got really drunk or Bakura was just being a bastard. Really, what kind of school would be called Hogwarts anyway, he had to admit the prank was elaborate. He's really starting to think Bakura spends way to much time planning mischief, and where the hell did he get this bird from, it still hasn't left yet. According to the letter it's waiting for a reply, and it seemed to be getting impatient too, it <em>glared<em> at him and tapped it's foot in irritation. What a creepy bird and far too inteligent, he wondered what Bakura must have done to it, did he use the shadows to make it smarter or something. It's obviously exhausted as if it had flown a marathon, he wondered whether he should give it something to eat or not.

He turned away from the bird when the sound of knocking reached his ears. Moving through the apartment, towards the door he decided he might aswell feed the bird.

Opening the door, he recieved a faceful of feathers. After battling the agitated owl he turned to glare at the smirking thief. "What the hell was that for?" His eyes narrowed into slits when Bakura just sauntered by as if he owned the place.

"I thought it would be funny, plus it's revenge for having it attack me in the first place." Bakura started waving a letter infront of the tomb keeper's face. "What kind of a prank is this anyway, a magical school called Hogwarts? Have you been drinking?"

Malik stared at the letter in disbelief. "You got one too?"

It was the thief's turn to look shocked. "Are you telling me you got a letter aswell?" A pensive look overcame him, pulling all the facts together before coming to a conclusion. "I think I know who our mysterious pranker is."

They turned to each other and spoke in unison. "Pharaoh."

* * *

><p>Atem felt a shiver travel down his spine, chilling the rest of his body, causing him to look around in search of his discomfort. That was most definitly <strong><em>not<em>** a good omen, he had a really strong feeling that people were conspiring against him, most likely those two trouble makers. It wouldn't surprise him, they had after all been blowing up hotdog stands the other day, they're probably planning something devious.

The door swung open to show Yugi with an owl perched on his shoulder and a bunch of letters in his hands. "Hey Atem there was this owl outside the store, it has letters adressed to us." He flipped through them. "And a couple for Ryou aswell."

Ryou had been staying with them for a couple of weeks now, after the whole battle city fiasco and the thief king getting his own body, they'd decided it'd be better if Ryou stuck with them since he no longer had the Millenium ring for protection.

Yugi looked at the letters with a frown. "Its really strange though, who uses a bird to send letters nowadays?"

The Pharaoh's eyes widened when a thought occured to him. Atem lept to his feet in panick, he stumbled over his feet to reach the opposite end of the room, attempting to get as far away from the letters and the owl as he could. He looked at the letters as if they brought the appocalypse with them, much to the confusion of the smaller boy in the room. "Careful Yugi, don't make any sudden moves!"

The small boy looked at him with an odd expression, clearly thinking him mad, and started to open the letters addressed to him. "What's your problem?" Yugi rolled his eyes when the Pharaoh protested his actions. "You're acting wierd, are you sure you're okay, you'd been all twitchy since we found out Malik's back in town."

"For the last time Yugi put those letters down." When Yugi merely looked at him in bemusement he threw his hands up in frustration. "For Ra's sake, put them down and get away from that bird."

"Ok ok, calm down." The shorter boy made a show of putting down the offending objects, allowing Atem a deep sigh of relief. "Seriously what's gotten into you? They're just letters."

"They're not just letters, they're obviously threats sent by those thieving bastards, that horrible owl is clearly evil!" The tawny owl that had been calmly picking Yugi's hair, gave a sudden screech of anger and attacked the taller boy. After the owl finished it's attack it swooped down to sit on one of the beds, turning, it gave him a smug look at his dishevelled appearance. "See, see what it just did, its clearly the messenger of evil."

"Atem, the bird attacked you because you insulted it, and those 'thieving bastards' wouldn't send us threats." Yugi sighed deeply. "They're different now, you need to let it go." He picked the letters back up and read through its contents, he stared at it for awhile with an odd look on his face. "Maybe they did send it." he muttered to himself.

"What? What is it? Did they capture Joey or Tea? Who are they threatening?" He scrambled to get to Yugi.

He yanked the letters from Yugi's hand and read through them quickly. "What is this, who in Ra's name is Albus Dumbledore?" A look of disbelief crossed his face. "And what is a Hogwarts?" His mind raced for an answer, when he settled on a conclusion he let out a laugh. "They're going to regret the day they thought they could out prank me."

"Atem, it could be real you know, maybe you should wait before you do anything drastic."

"Yugi, Yugi, Yugi, my dear naive Yugi, this my friend is clearly a prank. I mean, come on, magic? Who are they trying to fool."

Yugi sighed deeply. "You shouldn't dismiss things so quickly."

"Look, I believe in magic, I've seen plenty of it but a school for magic, never heard of one of those before."

"Ok, whatever, do what you like. Just don't come crying to me when everything blows up in your face."

Atem waved his hand in dismissal. "Don't worry about it Yugi I know what I'm doing, besides what could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

><p>Apparently a lot could go wrong. When three people come against each other in battle, a prank battle at that, everything that could go wrong will definitely go wrong. So says Murphy's law, the law that struck both sides hard. Yugi and Ryou couldn't be more embarrassed.<p>

There stood the Pharaoh covered in pink and purple paint, wearing nothing but his boxers. The tomb keeper and the thief weren't much better off, they were completely covered head to toe in feathers and fluff. Somehow their battle had lead them to Malik's apartment building, his apartment looked as if a hurricane passed through, this is the scene that Ishizu and Rishid walked in on.

Ishizu paused at the doorway, gazing at their guilty faces before turning to look at Malik with a raised brow. "Do I even want to know?"

Malik jabbed his finger at Atem. "It was his fault, he shouldn't have tried to prank us by sending those stupid letters, he was trying to make us look like fools."

She didn't say anything but with the way he and the thief look, she couldn't help but think that they already look foolish.

"My fault? You're lying it was you and that white haired mop that sent them, you most likely sent that evil bird in hopes that it would peck me to death." Atem glared at them, an indignant air surrounding him.

Bakura snarled at the mop comment, his hand itched towards the millenium ring. "Well that's rich coming from you, considering it was your fucking owl that attacked me in broad daylight." He snarled. "And I wouldn't have sent a bird to kill you, I would have killed you myself with a butcher knife."

Ishizu and Rishid, who had been watching them argue, stiffened at the mention of owls and letters. They gave each other a glance, something only Yugi and Ryou caught, before turning back to the arguement. An arguement that had degenerated into childish insults.

"What's with all the leather Pharaoh?" Bakura looked at the chain holding the puzzle, it had fallen to the ground during their battle. It was left lying on the ground surrounded by the remains of the Pharaoh's cloths. "Leather and chains, I had no idea you were into BDSM."

Atem and Yugi, who had been watching the quarrel, both flushed at the remark while Malik, who'd been scowling at the Pharaoh, burst into laughter.

"Shut up, just because I wear leather dosen't mean I'm into that... thing you mentioned." Atem glared at the thief. "And the chain is convientient."

Bakura smirked. "Oh I bet it's convientient, you can use it for all sorts of things." He drawled. "Tell me Pharaoh do you put out often? Considering you carry it with you wherever you go and the fact that you're such a girl i'd think it would be often."

Everyone blushed at the implication except Bakura and Malik, who fell to the ground in fits of laughter.

Atem sputtered in rage. "Well at least I'm not gay like you two."

Malik's laughter abrubtly stopped, both he and Bakura adopted expressions of anger. "What did you just say?" They both screamed in unison.

"You heard me."

Bakura reached for his ring while the Pharaoh dove for his puzzle on the ground. Malik would have pulled out his rod but people still didn't know he had it and he didn't want them finding out considering he's not supposed to have it. Ishizu stepped forwards in alarm, she no longer has the millenium necklace so if they engaged the shadows she may have to use_ that _to stop them and using it around Malik is out of the question. She had a feeling however that keeping Malik from finding out wont be much of a problem soon if those letters they mentioned were what she thought they were.

"Ah excuse me, this is where Mr Ishtar lives correct?" They all paused in their battle stance to look at the newcomer by the door. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, I'm here to see the prospective students." His eyes twinkled.

They stared at the strange man in shock while Ishizu and Rishid glanced at each other, this situation gave them a bad feeling.

* * *

><p>AN/ Oh dear this was a bit slow in coming, oh well it's here now. Hurray. This has not been beta'd so sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
